


近岸浅滩（四）

by Southy



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southy/pseuds/Southy





	近岸浅滩（四）

2013年3月26日，中国新一任领导人携夫人出国访问，全球的目光都在她的身上。

宋走音早上打开手机，刷拉拉收到十几条推送，清一色“第一夫人彭袁媛”的标题。她随便点了一个，就看见彭袁媛仪态大方，优雅端庄地站在席远旁边。

说不上有什么的情绪，宋走音知道彭袁媛将是新中国历史上最拿得出手的一位夫人。大致浏览了一下评价，都是褒义的，她也就放心的放下手机。

她经历过，所以知道舆论的影响有多大，她不希望彭姐也被舆论烦忧。

双拥后台，彭袁媛拼死也要传递给自己的消息，可能真的要开始了。

 

 

彭袁媛出访归来第一件事，就是召开了紧急的座谈会，关于中国民族唱法接下去的发展与研究。这次座谈会在京郊一个隐蔽的别墅举行，与会的专家学者都签定了保密协议，绝不泄露或表态任何与会议有关的内容，对外声称“赴外地采集民间旋律”工作。

彭袁媛本次邀请的专家，由亲宋派反宋派和中立派的不同人员组成。名义上是为了中国民族唱法的发展，但大家都心知肚明。民族唱法由三位发家，彭宋董。董华早就不中用了，与民族唱法干系最大的除了面前这位尊贵的夫人，也就她的同门，宋走音了。

这些年，随着席远的高升，在众人眼里彭袁媛已经和宋走音渐行渐远，谈不上多少交情。

 

“现当今民族歌坛，政治性歌手占绝大多数。这是中国不断强大的产物，也是遏制民族唱法不断发展的高压线。我们应当逐步扭转这一局面，避免假大空的歌曲，歌手，要从百姓的实际出发，奉献出百姓想听的，爱听的歌曲……”

会议进行到后半段，大致的走向已经没有问题了，接下来就进入整个会议的核心内容。“宋走音”这三个字，专家们是绕来绕去就是不肯说出口。彭袁媛坐在首座，听着下面的人打官腔也听的烦了，索性自己开口：“诸位的想法，我大致上都了解了。俗话说光说不练假把戏，如果停留在理论上，到底是容易的。对于现有的民歌手该如何培养，这才是最切实际的问题。”一个眼色丢给亲信：“彭老师说的对，接下来大家放开了谈，不必拘束。彭老师，我认为，在讨论如何培养前，我们是不是应该先给现有的民歌手定个性，哪些是需要转型的政治性歌手，哪些是艺术性的？”

这定型可不是小事，一旦被定为政治性歌手，艺术生涯就算不完也快完了。

这时圆桌东边一位学者出声：“我大致列了一下政治性歌手，大家看一下，有没有疑问。”

彭袁媛拿来名单，宋走音的名字就在第一个。她心下一惊，却又了然。此行大费周章，不就为了给师妹定个名头么，事到临头竟然还有些不舍。她沉了沉气，开始宣读名单上的名字：“宋走音，xx，……”

众人听到第一个名字后便大气不敢出，暗自寻思夫人到底是什么态度。几位亲宋派念及宋走音是彭袁媛的同门，不由得出声：“关于宋走音，是否太草率了些。这是宋走音二十三年来参加春晚的曲目表，其中的政治性歌曲不过尔尔，绝大多数不是民歌就是反映百姓生活的写实歌曲，在群众中也由极高的认可度。”

话音刚落便有反宋派出声：“此言差矣。宋走音一件礼服动辄上万上十万，首饰动辄上百万，如此还不是政治性歌手吗？身为海团副团长，在台北开演唱会唱《采槟榔》，政治性暗示还不够明确吗？”

这边又有人起来：“何时钱财这等身外之物也是评价歌手政治性的标准了？那《采槟榔》本就是台湾民歌，如何唱不得？彭老师，这是90年以来登上春晚的女歌手的曲目表，第二张是双拥晚会女歌手的曲目表，请您过目，看看有无遗漏。”这话的意思就是，你彭袁媛的政治性歌曲比宋走音只多不少，若宋走音是，那你彭袁媛更是。

 

一时间，会议室突然安静下来。人人都在暗暗观察这位夫人自己搬起石头砸自己的脚。

万众瞩目下，彭袁媛轻悠悠开了口：“刘先生所言极是，首饰服装皆为了取悦观众，如果这些都要被评头论足，未免太过苛刻。《采槟榔》的确是台湾人民很喜欢的歌曲，这一点上没有问题。刘先生心细，如此便是一目了然了。先前李老师递上来的这份名单，到底还是有所不足。”

被点到名的学者暗自纳闷缺了哪位女歌手，挡着夫人的路了。

就听见彭袁媛说：“我看啊，排在第一位的，应是我彭袁媛的名字，而非宋走音。”

“这政治性歌手，的确是我开了个不好的头，我承认。会议开始前我就说过，外举不避仇，内举不避亲。诸位不敢开这口，那就我来开。”

亲宋派大喜，听这意思，是要给宋走音洗白了？

又听首长说：“舞台还是需要年轻的力量，我和宋走音到底是老一辈了，这歌坛总要传承给年轻人。民歌界想改头换面，现有的肯定是用不得了。”

反宋派长舒一口气，虽然师出同门，这彭宋的关系到底还是微妙的。任她国内国外无数演唱会，待彭袁媛一上位还不是任人宰割？

彭袁媛看着台下众人脸上五彩缤纷煞是好看，心里不由得冷笑。这局面，估计也是顺了席远的意。树大招风，走音一心只有唱歌从不在意服饰这些个东西，难免被有心人利用。

走音是苗族人，银饰在苗族是身份地位的象征，殊不知到了外头，就是另一番说辞了。一边是“雍容华贵有气质”，到了另一边就是“奢靡浪费暴发户”了。

 

宋走音不爱给人介绍苗族，不喜欢别人像看外星人一样看着她，但彭袁媛倒是一清二楚，好像自己也是在苗寨长大的。

九十年代，总团海团还没这么强烈的对立感，三军文工团常常当一家用。海团和总团虽军种不同，倒也经常一起慰问演出。

那次，宋走音和彭袁媛被派到山区慰问演出。晃晃悠悠做了十几个小时的车，住了一宿，又转成马车坐了半天，最后向导说前面再走个把小时就到了。

彭袁媛理解的个把小时，也就三四个钟头不能再多了，没注意到走音投向自己的担忧的眼神。

 

走了两个小时山路，彭袁媛就受不了了，原本替宋走音背的水也回到了宋走音肩上，有时还要走音拉一把。等走了四个小时的时候，彭袁媛已经快瘫了，但宋走音还是生龙活虎的样子，绕着袁媛又是问渴不渴又是问饿不饿，还有热不热冷不冷。彭袁媛觉得很憋屈。

 

等走了五个小时山路，彭袁媛已经放弃挣扎了。因为宋走音不仅不累，还越来越精神了。你说平常吧宋走音的脸总是惨白惨白的，彭袁媛还担心她走不动，结果真走了山路宋走音倒是把血脉活动开了，红光满面的。

彭袁媛那个气啊，下决心再也不管她了。

下一秒宋走音颠颠地跑过来甜甜的笑：“彭姐，我问了向导，翻过这座山就到了，很快的！师姐你把衣服穿上吧山里温差大别着凉了。”彭袁媛只能感叹没养个白眼狼小师妹。

 

晚上七点三十七分，大部队终于到达了营地。分配好房间，彭袁媛已经只想躺在床上一动不动了，连话都说不出来。虽然三团当一团用，但分配房间的时候还是各住各的，因此彭袁媛和总团的女兵小海住一屋。小海也不必彭袁媛好到哪里去，摊在床上连水都懒得喝。

“彭姐我们去吃晚饭吧！”宋走音进来的时候就看见两个人都摊在床上。

“小宋啊，我不去吃了，起不来。”彭袁媛闭着眼睛有气无力地回答她。

另一边小海也是：“小宋你体力真的好好啊。”

宋走音顿时没声了，你们城市里的女娇娥当然比不了我啦。她只敢想想，毕竟平时彭姐还是很虎的。

和小宋同住的战友也是山里的孩子，她俩商量了一下，决定分工照顾彭姐和小海。

“彭姐你和我住吧，我照顾你，不然你们两个人都摊着明后天任务怎么办呀。小孙说她来照顾小海，你放心。”

彭袁媛说那感情好，走吧。

宋走音就这样明目张胆地把彭袁媛拐回了自己屋。


End file.
